


Tale of Two Worlds: To My Belived Galileo (Merlin x OC)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Tale of Two Worlds [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: Because the poem Merlin wrote to Master got more praise than I had anticipated, I have decided to do a book of Poems from Merlin to Master with the help of @Ms_Uwu on Wattpad.  She will give me a poetic prompt which will be at the top and I will write it as if Merlin was writing it to Master.Poems are open for request for other servants but they will go in their respective Anthologies.  I am also requiring the requester give me at least a one line prompt to kick it off (prompt will be attributed)





	1. Release

Enduring the pain

I am numb from the screams

Until you came

And whispered in my ear

———————————————————

 

The clarity of your voice

Healing wounds whose depth left me

dead on the inside

As the life inside wallowed in its own

grief and destitution

 

I wandered a path unknown

Seeking my own maelstrom

Of life versus death, love versus hate

 

Devoid of all emotional tolerance

You carved your passion into my soul

Testifying your resolve

Validating your existence

With a finality only granted that which

        outlasts time itself

 

Do you see me

Harbinger of lost souls?

Do you envy my restitution?

I have salvaged an existence forgotten

by man

From the ashes of fallen tears

And brought it to it's pinnacle

As a vessel of loves own sacrifice

 

As I gaze into the heavens withheld in

your eyes

I marvel at the climax I have reached

and the torments I endured

As your arms bind me

Your legs entwine me

Your soul enlivens me

Your mind devours me

I find myself absent of everything but

you

For you are my entirety

My past illusory

 

When your words touch my lips

I am enraptured by the simplicity of a

phrase

When your hands caress my skin

I am wrought with anxieties duality

For or against the grain of your need?

 

No longer will I watch as the knife

So precise in its execution

Carves pieces of my sanity

From the flesh of my misfortune

 

No longer will I guess at the destiny of

man

For I can see only you in futures past

 

No longer will I play at games

That tear the core of others worlds

As I validate my own happiness

With the misery of others

 

No longer will I yay or nay as life designs

To forfeit emotion

For heartless devotion

As others seek my praise

For their own failures and private voids

 

If I am to live as I have died

Then I will love as I have lied

Effortlessly

Endlessly

Within you

Without you

Always unyielding

Never forgiving

The path that lead to you

Or the life I no longer want without you


	2. Present Always

My wandering mind

Wonders about you

Even when I know

Yours doesn't wonder about me too

————————————————

 

How could it not?

How could it end?

You are it's beginning

And it's ultimate rescind

As it tears at the walls of my false

consciousness

And bores a hole in your resolve

 

Always fleeting

Never failing

Living here

Lying there

Inside

Outside

Never divide

 

You are a moment

And an eternity

Always present

Never distant

 

Thoughts

Images

Senses

Memories

You are and always will be

My present existence

And my past reverie

 

Never mistake the silence of my mind

For the loss of my love

Never confuse my frustration

With an overall displeasure

 

You are my constant

My unending

My redoing

 

I put pen to page

Heart to heart

I bleed my love

As you bleed your life

Living for now

Loving for then

 

I see the silence your eyes wish to 

portray

As your heart roils with your own dismay

I hear the song of your sadness

As you watch my fleeting form

Knowing I will return

But not if my heart will follow

 

You say you cannot

I say I will not

You say it isn't

I say it could be

You wish

I want

Though we feel at gradient intensities

We sing with the same divinity

 

You are my sun

I your moon

I rotate around you

You envelop me in your light

 

As the tides I create way over you

sensuality

I caress your inner passion

My love entrancing your softness

My existence penetrating you effortlessly

 

Do not question where I am

Do not doubt where my love lies

It is with you

It cannot exist without you

 

Do not fear my loss

For my devotion is unyielding

Do not falter in darknesses

For your light is unwavering

Leading me always forward

As I blindly follow

Trusting in your embrace

And loving my own disgrace

 

You are my serenity

My minds safest sanctuary

Lead me to you tenderly

And I will love every moment effortlessly


	3. Intertwined

Like flowers on a vine

Our fingers entwined

Once tangled thoughts

Suddenly unravel

—————————————————-

 

As the webs of time

Stole my soul

And ravaged my sanity

Your touch remade me

As your mind grazed mine

And your heart spoke with clarity

To the depths of my soul

 

How did you reach me dear?

Beyond the recesses of life's abuse?

Did you reach out and wonder

If you too would lose

To the unconscious terror that is my

depth

Or did you never see

That which tarnished the light in my eyes

Bends my essence

And destroys my kindness?

 

Hesitant at first

Dependent reality

I craved you

As much as I blamed you

For making me realize my foolishness

As I wasted lives on twisted souls

And begged you to forgive

My shamelessness as I drown in you

 

Unabashed in reason

Unrelenting in passion

Unrequited in selfishness

Undesired in solidarity

 

I cannot be what you cannot see

I cannot hold what you have not found

But as we grow in dimension

We multiply in our ascension

So in the end you are as I

Separate in theory

Combined in reality

 

Your mind I crave

As it's wit calls to my cynicism

Holding it in check

As I press for dominance

And you take without asking

 

To unravel your thoughts

Is to sexualize your wordless caress

For your abyss

Is your mind

And your depth is your heart

As your mind reserves judgement

While smiling as you shred ignorance

 

You are a challenge beyond competition

And a sea beyond measure

Swirling emotions

Sweet nothings

Soft promises

Secret intimations

 

A decadent fragrance to a weary mind

A cadence of strength masking insecurity

You define immortality

As I draw sustenance from your embrace

And glimpses of heaven from your naked

truths


End file.
